Year Two
Year Two refers to Channel Awesome's two year anniversary special event. Like Year One, there is an epic video followed by a series of collaborations. All of which the contributors celebrate the website's fantastic second year! Summary Kickassia: Part 1: The Withering Eye Nostalgia Critic confronts Kevin Baugh with the offer to surrender Molossia to him. When Kevin silently ignores him, Critic calls the Channel Awesome crew into battle. When the first attack on Molossia goes horribly wrong (Baugh had pulled out a uzi), the crew decide to gear up, and get ready for an all-out raid on the micronation. Kickassia: Part 2: Triumph and Treacle The night before the invasion, the NC attempts to convince Spoony to "give in to the madness," but the latter outright refuses, fearing for his sanity. The next day gang invades and is successful as Baugh makes his retreat. Now, the gang has the nation under control as roles are given out and NC becomes the president of Kickassia. Kickassia: Part 3: Inglorious Glory Chris Larios of Transmission Awesome News gives us a post war news reel of the newly founded nation of Kickassia, interviewing everyone about their new jobs within the nation. When Nostalgia Critic is confronted with several problems within the nation, and ignores them in favor of watching television, Fritz Von Baugh begins to sow seeds of dissent among the new government officials. The episode ends when Linkara, Angry Joe, and Marzgurl discover a receipt for twenty tons of dynamite supposedly signed for by the Critic. Kickassia: Part 4: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning Now that mistrust is abound, the team decides to turn against the Critic once they discover his order for the dynamite was not replicated. When Cinema Snob's plan to defeat him is thwarted by Film Brain, Cinema Snob is banished from Kickassia. Afterward, the Critic is haunted by visions of his past, while the remaining members of the team unleash their trump card by forcing Spoony to give in to the madness. Kickassia: Part 5: The Fall of the Risen Dr. Insano is unleashed upon the unsuspecting Nostalgia Critic. When the ensuing battle supposedly claims the life of Santa Christ, the team is forced to resort to their original plan, and Film Brain switches his loyalties. The team spends a while setting up plans for their re-invasion. Kickassia: Part 6: All the Really Bad Shit Happens The attack launched by the critics sends the Critic fleeing into his home, only for Phelous to have him cornered. After the crew enters the room and is joined by the Cinema Snob, they attack the Critic and beat him down. Convinced by Santa Christ to return Molossia to Fritz Von Baugh, they decide to do so, and the Critic surrenders the micronation to its rightful owner. Cast Other Appearances Videos Links *Kickassia Trailer! *News of the invasion from Molossia. *Kickassia Part 1 *Kickassia Part 2 *Sage and Linkara- Roger Corman's Fantastic Four *Hotel Awesome Episode 1 *Bad Movie Cinema Snob: McBain *Spoony and Benzaie Discuss 80s Movies *JewWario and LordKat's Holy Diver Review *Kickassia Part 3 *Cinema Snob & Phelous - Troll 4 *Spoony & LordKat: PumpkinHead's Revenge *Hotel Awesome: Season 2 - Episode 2 *Kickassia Part 4 *Kickassia Part 5 *2 Year Anniversary TGWTG Dance Video *Hotel Awesome: Season 2 - Episode 3 *Kickassia Part 6 *Hotel Awesome: Season 2 - Episode 4 *BMB Atop the Fourth Wall: The Spirit *Doug's Reno Meeting *Kickassia Bloopers Parts 1 and 2 *Hotel Awesome: Season 2- Episode 5 *AJ: Doug and Crew Play Dance Maniax JParadise!!! *A Frog in Reno *Benzaie & Phelous - Humains *Kickassia Bloopers Parts 3 and 4 *AT4W & Spoony: Experiment Warrior 2-3 *KICKASSIA Bloopers! Part 05 & 06 *Sean vs JewWario: The Rematch *Linking up with Linkara *Warrior #2-3 Bloopers *Linking Up With Linkara Bloopers *Molossia "Landing Day" *Breakfast w/ Benzaie & TGWTG Crew! *Spoony & Lordkat: Outtakes, Bloopers, and Unused Footage *Working at Channel Awesome #2 *Troll 4 Commentary Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Cinema Snob Category:Nostalgia Chick